


【最王】 sweet milk

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 直男（？）谈恋爱的故事。才囚校园背景。产乳和blow job提前的中秋节贺文。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	【最王】 sweet milk

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文。  
> 自我满足。

“我觉得王马君最近挺奇怪的。”  
回家路上，超高校级的侦探忧心忡忡地向友人们说道。  
对于最原终一，这个本性温柔，不喜欢给他人添麻烦的男子高中生来说，能表明自己的生活困扰已经是大事一件。因此在他皱着眉，状态有些低落的时候。两个好朋友并没说出“我看王马那家伙还是天天搞事还是高兴得很”之类的话。

“呃，我觉得那家伙和之前也没什么区别吧。”百田摸不着头脑。  
最原不由得叹了口气：“王马君好像最近也不怎么和我说话。而且昨天体育课也没去上吧。”

“不来骚扰你不是好事吗，假装身体不舒服不是这家伙惯用伎俩吗？”黑发少女说道，虽然还是全身散发着与我无关的气场，但她还是勉强说道，“俗话说混蛋根本不会生病，你放心好了。”

“并没有这样的俗语啦春川同学。”最原苦笑道，手不自觉的抓紧，“王马君最近不仅没来找我，还有意识地避开我了。我不知道王马君为什么避开我。而且我不知道他是不是受了伤什么的。”

“受伤？”春川挑眉。  
“最近看向王马君的时候，偶尔会看到他有点痛苦的表情。我真的很担心。”停下了脚步，最原微微低头，用态度诚恳的目光注视着眼前的少女，请求道，“春川同学，我有件事请你帮忙。”

...  
......

“我知道了。”黑发双马尾的超高校级暗杀者抱着胳膊，“那么审讯你自己去做，你要是想要学一点逼讯的技巧我也可以交给你。”

最原一瞬间无言以对，随后结结巴巴地回答道：“不，我不是要对他——之后我会自己想办法找出答案的。总之先拜托你了春川同学。”

#

最原终一靠在走廊边上，静静地等待着。  
今天早上他也没能和王马说话。对方紫葡萄色的眼睛会在视线交汇的时候飞速地撤回，冰冷的神色和背影让最原的心微微作痛。

他不知道什么导致了王马突然的冷漠。在这之前他们也是关系不错的朋友，如果出了错他想尽可能地去挽回，而不是放任两人的距离越来越远。  
所以即使王马之后会很生气，他也...

最原的思路被越来越大的跑步声打断。心声也随着咚咚作响。紧张感使得他的手也微微发抖。正当最原脑海里再一次演习进行中。白色的身影突如其来地从拐角冲出，直接撞入最原怀中。冲击力和惯性让最原微微后退几步，还好侦探的行动力让他迅速抬手揽住了怀里的人。王马抬起了头，紫色的圆眼惊讶地睁大，眉头迅速皱起。  
最原原本抓住王马袖子的手不由得放松了一点。  
“最原酱怎么在这里？”  
王马没意识到他的友人就是自己被追杀的委托人。手下意识地捂上了胸口，纤细的眉毛皱起，又露出了一点痛苦的表情。  
“王马君你受伤了？”  
最原来不及想别的，再度拉住了王马的衣袖，“你最近怎么了，是有什么危险的事在做？你的身体——”  
“现在可没时间和最原酱说话呢，”王马想扯出在对方指间的布料，但透露出担忧的金色眼瞳让他犹豫了一瞬。

“算了，那就带着最原酱吧。”  
“唔唉？”  
娇小的少年腕力意外的大，王马反扣住最原的手腕开始在走廊上冲刺，最原不得不在踉跄了两步后迅速调整跟上速度。多亏长久来的体能训练，最原一边跑着一边还有余力思考。  
王马紧紧抓着他的手这件事，不知为何让最原心口涌出一阵暖流。

是因为我和王马君是...朋友？

在走廊里左转右转到几乎晕头转向，王马终于才拉着最原闪进了一间不起眼的储物室。  
“体力比以前好多了嘛最原酱。”王马笑着看向正在平复呼吸的最原，熟练地把禁止入内的牌子挂在了储物室门口，然后锁住了门。  
阴暗的教室堆着许多杂物。厚重的窗帘遮住了窗户的光线，地上大片面积都被纸箱占满，还有个看起来宽大的沙发。还好室内的灰尘不是很多，应该是被定期打扫过的。  
“一大早就被人追杀真是可怕，”王马歪着头笑道，“最原酱，小心身边的杀人魔哦。”  
“王马君，我...”  
“和我混在一起，我们就是伙伴了哦最原酱。你要是敢背叛我就把你丢到西伯利亚～”

“王马君，我很担心你！”最原鼓起勇气大声道。不顾王马扯开话题的举措，担忧超过了最原对其他事情的顾虑。他上前一步，让紫色眼睛的主人好好地与他对视。  
“你受伤了吗？身体出问题了吗？”  
侦探的手握紧了对方的肩头，眼神流露出失落与疼痛，“王马君为什么不和我说，我和王马君是朋友的吧，还是说王马觉得我们根本没达到这种关系。”  
最原越说越低沉，眼神的亮光愈加黯淡。

王马没法逃脱逼近的注视，对方可怜兮兮的发问和态度未免也太过线。明明已经决心要瞒住，直面对方攻势的王马还是心头一颤。

撒谎吗？虽然他很擅长撒谎，可是最原是他也很欣赏的侦探。要是被识破再度纠缠不休也很麻烦，最原要是失望了离开的话也...  
要说实话吗？  
呜！

“我最近...”王马游移了眼神，“没有受伤。没有危险的事。”  
“但是王马君最近神情不对吧，是哪里疼吗？去医院了吗？”侦探咄咄逼人。  
这份关怀和担忧无疑是真实的。但是对于被关心的人来说不亚于一场审讯。在对方逼人的灼灼目光下都快流出冷汗。王马半天才喃喃道：“是...疼。”

“唉？”  
“...疼。”  
“那个，王马君？”  
“啊！都说是胸口疼了最原酱是变态吗要别人一遍遍说胸口疼变态。”

平常沉着冷静的，只有他捉弄别人的份的小总统面红耳赤。红晕漫上脸颊，紫色眼睛流转的光像是愤怒又像是泪水的痕迹，让他看起来又有攻击性又有一丝娇弱。

最原觉得不该把娇弱这个词与王马联系起来的。这个超高校级的总统，无疑是个能力出众性格恶劣的暴君。满怀恶意的笑容是他的常态，冷漠的poke face是他惯用的伪装表情。最原还没在对方脸上看到过如此明显的愤怒和羞涩并存，又生动又鲜活的神色。

怎么回事，明明已经休息好了，但是心口跳的好快。

机会只有一次，最原抛开杂念询问道：“胸口疼的话为什么要避开我，王马君要是有什么事情我也可以想办法的啊！”  
“这种事最原酱是帮不了忙的啦。”  
“为什么一开始就否定我不行呢，王马君才是什么都不说让我很担心！起码我要知道是怎么回事才能帮忙吧！”

小个子男生再度沉默了一下。  
“...那你要看吗？”  
最原察觉到不是错觉，王马的眼眶确实变得越来越湿润，攻击性也逐渐在降低。气氛似乎变得很奇怪，最原也觉得自己脸上热度在逐渐增高。

我不是要劝王马君去看医生，珍惜自己的身体吗？  
尽管在内心劝告自己，晕沉的大脑不听使唤地顺着对方的话接了下去。  
最原吞咽了一下，哑着嗓子接到。  
“嗯。”

“我来脱，还是你来自己看。”  
王马咬着下唇，半眯着眼睛轻轻说道，声音似乎有些发抖。

“我，我们一起吧。”

王马轻轻哼了一声，尾音粘腻在一起。  
“最原酱，变态。”

......

王马右手的手指抓着拘束服的下摆，最原也伸出右手抓住另一角。  
虽然平时不觉得，但是此时最原注意到王马的手确实比他小一圈，骨架也很纤细。平时也是留着半长发，这种长度扎起来也没有问题。

衣服下摆升高，露出纤细的腰身。虽然身高外形很像女孩子，但是锻炼得当的柔韧腰身还是彰显了男性的事实。人鱼线，肋骨下缘的凸起，腹部白皙的皮肤上一薄薄的肌肉。

虽然不合时宜，最原却仍觉得眼前的景色漂亮得赏心悦目。

两人的手持续上移，当捏着的柔软的布料移到胸部附近时，王马微微呻吟一声。  
“唔。”

最原的手停了下来。

“王马君，怎么了？”  
“还是算了吧，我——”  
“很疼的话就更要看看了吧！”最原难得硬气地大声说道。  
明明王马君那么疼了，连平时很会伪装的超高校级的总统都流露出了示弱的表情。他还在这里想些什么奇怪的东西，升腾起什么无用的情绪呢！

最原不顾王马最后微弱的挣扎，动作迅速而轻柔地拉开了最后的一部分遮挡的衣物。胸膛的皮肤和其他地方一样白皙细腻，看不出有什么伤痕。但本应该平坦的胸部不知道为什么微微有点鼓起，上面小巧的乳头正挺立着。  
如果不是他最原终一的眼神有问题，王马的乳尖确实有些红肿得异常，更异常的是乳晕处沾惹了些潮湿液体，似乎是从乳尖渗出的。最原微微往前，仔细观察的话似乎是乳白色的，隐隐约约还能嗅到一丝香甜的味道。

“唉？”  
等一下！没有看错吧？！确实还闻到了香味，不是错觉吗？！

“变态最原酱，靠的太近了吧？”王马的脸已经变得通红，另一边拉起衣服的手也颤抖着时刻想要放下遮住，上半身的肌肤也慢慢涌上粉红色，但还是强撑着，想要露出一个不屑一顾的笑容来。

“这不会是？”难以置信的眼神对上强忍着没移走的颤抖紫眸。  
“哈，抱歉。就是最原酱想的那样呢。刚才跑步的时候就有点湿湿的感觉。是之前最原酱撞了我一下的错吧。”

“抱歉！”  
“呢嘻嘻，最原酱。现在明白你什么忙都帮不上了吧？先不说怎么解决，要是敢把这件事泄露出去哪怕一点，我会让你看不见晚上的月亮哦！”

“我当然不会说的！”最原涨红脸，轻柔地避开胸口的摩擦，帮王马放下衣服，“医生有说什么吗？”

“......”王马露出了个无可奈何的表情，“最原酱真是执着呢。”

“我不会放下王马君不管的！我们是朋友对吧。我想知道有什么可以帮忙的...而已。”  
“...因为分泌物不多所以影响不算太大，医生说满了的话挤出来就好，不然会导致炎症。”  
“啊，那为什么王马君不挤出来？”

紫发的总统又爆发出愤怒中夹杂羞耻的怒气。  
“啊真是的！因为很疼啊根本挤不出来啊！”  
“对不起！”

尴尬的沉默萦绕降临在两人之间。最原一时为方才的事感到吃惊，不知道该说些什么，王马也陷入了沉默与他相对无言。 略带湿意的紫色眼睛看了最原好一会儿后，王马转过了头。  
“那我走了，之后再见吧最原酱。”

“等等，王马君我——”最原急忙挽留。  
他能说什么呢？在王马君身上发生这种事，和他这种也不算亲密好友的普通友人疏远也不是奇怪的事吧。

“我来帮忙，可以吗？”  
他违背他的理性，跟随着自己的内心说道。

侦探冰凉纤长的手指抚上胸口，用柔软的指腹轻轻触碰乳晕。  
“疼吗？”  
王马摇了摇头。  
从之前王马挂牌子熟练的动作来看，这里也算是他的常用场地之一，此时他正斜躺在沙发上，宽大的拘束服堆积着，被推到了胸口上方，露出白皙的肌肤。  
最原尝试加大了一些力度，手握住只有轻微弧度的胸部，包裹住乳房，微微做出挤压的动作。  
“唔嗯！”大大的杏眼闭了起来，王马发出小小的呜咽。

最原连忙放松了一点力气，好让王马恢复过来。但是过小的力道根本没法把乳汁从细小的孔道里逼出来。  
“力气加大点。”王马半闭着眼睛向最原命令着，洁白的贝齿咬住下嘴唇压抑住痛呼。  
“但是很疼吧？”  
“很疼也没有办法吧！”超高校级的总统皱着眉，恶狠狠道，“快点挤！”

威严的首领风范在下一次加大的力气中再度崩塌。

最原手掌揉捏着手中的乳肉，持续施加压力，大拇指和食指挤压着小小的挺立。毕竟是男性，没有多少脂肪的胸部要稍稍用力才能抓住，抓出了红色的印子。细细揉捏好一会儿，红色挺立的乳尖才可怜兮兮地渗出了些粘稠的液体，如哭泣的泪水般挂在乳晕上，然后缓缓向下流，香甜的奶味随之越来越重。  
“出来了一点。王马君。”  
最原欣喜地抬头，却只看到昏暗室内中王马紧紧咬住下唇的疼痛神色，隐隐约约还能瞥见王马脸上的泪光。  
“王马君？！”

最原赶忙停手拿出纸巾，擦去往下流的乳汁。他挤压时用的力气不算太大，但还是在王马的胸口留下了清晰可见的，大概要一两天才能消去的红色指印。

“王马君，抱歉。”

他早该知道，就凭着自己帮忙和王马自己下手又有什么区别呢。嘴上说的好听，只是利用着和王马的关系，凭借自己虚假的决心拖对方的后腿而已。

就快要把下唇咬破，王马从疼痛中缓过来，虚弱地低声道：“无所谓了，反正——”  
下半句话被吞没在呻吟中。

“最原酱哈啊，嗯啊？”  
刚还被痛苦针刺般感觉围绕的胸部此时陷入到潮湿的温暖中。最原低头，用温暖的唇舌包裹住发红发痛的乳尖给予抚慰。在察觉到王马没有疼痛的表情后，最原开始轻轻吮吸嘴中的部分，极力避开了软肉和牙齿的碰撞。  
乳尖传来奇异的感觉，让王马不住地颤抖呻吟。这段时间只带来痛苦感受的部位此时被温柔的抚弄，还有从未有过的，隐约的液体要从孔中涌出的感觉让身体发热发烫。  
“呜呜啊，最原酱，不要舔～”  
唇舌的柔软度是手指无法比拟的。口中的吮吸牵引着胸部里的液体向外流去。呼吸越来越急促，紧紧扣住沙发的指节发白。王马张着嘴喘息，止不住的唾液从嘴角留下，生理性的泪水大颗大颗涌出。连大脑也一片空白，破碎的话语只余下最原的名字和片段式词汇。

“唔啊，嗯啊，要出来了，要出来了！最原酱，最原酱～”

终于在舌尖品到一小股甜蜜的液体，最原舔去终于涌上来的乳汁，吞入喉中，更加慎重地吮着脆弱的乳尖。小小的胸部却饱含着乳汁，持续平稳地从王马身体里流出，通过脆弱的出口，流进了侦探的口中。为了不半途而废，最原不敢松口一点。吞咽过程中，王马的身体因为欢愉不住地颤抖，最原只好用手扣住对方的腰身，固定好位置，直至安静而温柔地咽下了最后一口。

放开对乳珠的含弄，被乳汁和唾液打湿的嫩红离开了温暖的口腔，在冰凉的空气中颤颤巍巍。  
“之后就不疼了。还有一边，再忍一忍？”  
“唔嗯。”  
安慰完情迷意乱的友人。最原再度低头，把另一边肿胀的乳珠纳入了唇舌的包裹中。  
...  
......

“有好一点吗？”  
最原帮躺在沙发上身体无力的王马整理好发皱的衣服。  
“嗯。”王马抬起手嘉奖般抚摸最原的脸，说话间带着哭喊后的沙哑鼻音，脸颊还带着浅浅泪痕，“呢嘻嘻，最原酱还是有点用的嘛，之后也拜托你了？”

“嗯。”最原反握住脸颊旁的手，把它扣入自己的手心。

#

“王马君体育课又翘掉了吗？”金发的学习委员环顾操场，在签到表上画了一个叉，“那么今天的人数是——唉？最原君也不在吗？”

储物室门上惯例挂着禁止入内的白色牌子，厚重帘布遮挡的光线依旧昏暗。王马熟练地翘着腿把自己埋进柔软的沙发里，把披在身上的宽大外套掀开后，能看见白色的运动衫在胸部处晕染了两块湿痕，透出下面一点红色来。  
“完全湿掉了呢，呢嘻嘻。”

“我觉得王马君现在这样还是不要参加体育课比较好。”最原叹口气，天知道他看见王马穿着薄薄的运动衫出现在体育课时有多紧张。

“有什么关系，现在已经没有那么疼了嘛～”  
“但是会流出来吧。要不是我带了外套被别人看到怎么办！”最原走到王马身旁坐下，“现在虽然不疼了，但是更容易溢出来了吧。”

“都是变态最原酱总是抱着我的胸部像小婴儿一样嘬个不停的错！”  
“才不是——！”

话被打断，王马突然起身把最原推倒，让他靠着沙发后背，然后行云流水地骑在了对方的大腿上。  
挑着眉毛做出不可一世的嚣张表情，紫发的恶之总统拉起自己的运动服下摆，然后用牙齿咬住。一边用眼神示意，一边把自己带着小小弧度的胸部凑近最原的嘴边。  
“乖孩子，”咬着衣服下摆的嘴吐字含糊不清，王马只能简短地发出指令，“舔吧。”

...  
......

......  
“呜呜～”  
“嗯！！！”  
喉咙发出悲鸣，少年最后挺着胸把自己的脆弱送入对方口中，脖子向后极力仰起，拦住对方的手臂不停地颤抖。最原环抱住对方纤细的腰，轻轻拍打对方的背让其冷静下来。失去焦距的泪眸还没集中，王马还在发出短促的泣音。  
“呜，呜，没有了。”  
张开嘴的一瞬间，运动服滑落下去，遮住了白皙胸口上的一片狼藉。紫发少年紧紧抱住面前的人，依偎在对方的脖颈旁。  
“嗯嗯，我知道。结束了。”  
最原轻轻安慰着怀里的人，让他放松。嗅着王马身上一如既往的葡萄洗发水的味道，还有最近才有的，香甜的奶味——不仅是能闻到，就算是现在嘴里还残留着......

“呼，最原酱。”  
耳边感受到一阵温暖的气流。最原定了定神回答：“怎么了？”  
“......是什么味道的？”  
“唉，呃，王马君自己不知道吗？”  
“变态DT最原酱，谁会去喝自己的乳汁啊。”  
“唔就算你问我，”侦探红着脸细细回想，“甜，甜的，一股奶味。”  
看不见脸，靠在最原肩上的少年闷闷的哼了一声。

“最原酱。”  
“嗯？”

怀抱中的少年突然直起身，最原的脸被王马双手挟住，来不及做反应，眼前就被突然接近的人占据了全部视线。嘴唇被对方灵活的舌头轻而易举地撬开。柔软的唇在滋滋的水声中交缠。最原尝试跟上对方，舌头也伸进对方的口中汲取津液。迷迷糊糊中，只觉得王马的唇舌也很甜。

热度不断攀升，两人的气息交融在一起。王马稍稍回退一点，把缠绵的深吻变成了浅浅的啄吻，同时右手往下探去，手轻易地碰到了对方散发热量的部位。已经硬起来的性器抵着布料，对于来到的爱抚迸发出了巨大的热情。而最原终一本人却在意识到自己的胯下被抚摸之后迅速回过神，慌慌张张地支吾着什么。

“王，王马君。”  
“你有什么要说的？”  
“那个，我们，不是朋友吗？”  
王马暗暗咬了咬牙，面带笑容。  
“最原酱，有吸自己朋友胸部的好朋友吗？有接吻到沉醉的朋友吗？”  
“唉，但，但是那是因为——”

“OK！”小总统带着灿烂的笑容，竖起手指抵到不解风情的侦探唇上，“礼尚往来。就当是对最原酱的谢意就好，乖乖闭嘴哦。”

明明应该抵抗的。最原却被跨坐在自己腿上的友人控制住一般，一动也不能动。两人的衣服还好好的穿在身上，只有最原的裤子，连带着内裤一起被拉开，暴露出精神奕奕的性器。在接吻的时候，或许在更早之前，阴茎的前段就分泌出了透明粘稠的前列腺液，把整个龟头柱身沾湿成乱糟糟的一团。比起传递惊人热度的硬物，王马的手略显冰凉，手指曲起爱抚着还在吐露液体的前孔，掌心贴着来回摩擦。

不用润滑，性器分泌的滑腻液体越来越多，手和阴茎的摩擦处渐渐地响起了粘稠的声音。最原羞涩地不再低头看着下面，抬眼便看见正在抚慰性器的王马。紫色刘海微微遮挡了眼睛，薄唇微微抿起，圆润的鼻子和精致的锁骨勾出漂亮的曲线。王马没察觉到最原的视线，专心致志地想让自己手中的阴茎能更兴奋吐露出液体来。额前的刘海因为低着头在眼前有些碍事，王马随意松开了左手，撩起耳边一缕长发把它勾到耳后。下一秒，手中的性器好像更加兴奋起来。

“王马君，脸上...”  
最原难堪地扭头提示道。  
“嗯？”  
先是疑惑不解地望向最原的眼睛，王马很快意识到了自己的状况——手上沾着的淫靡液体在先前的动作中同时粘上了脸颊和发丝。意识到手中阴茎突然兴奋起来的原因，王马不由得愉快又嘲弄地笑了。  
“最原酱，看到我脸上沾着精液会这么兴奋？”

“呃啊。”  
逃也逃不掉，最原只能往后靠着避开王马的目光。  
“呢嘻嘻！”  
被对方手足无措的举动逗乐。王马大发慈悲从最原身上起来，放开对对方的压制。完全没有要擦干净自己脸的意思，王马正跪在最原的双腿之间，又重新握住性器，精致的脸庞凑近阴茎旁。  
“最原酱，不喜欢吗？”

尽管拼命转过了头，目光还是不争气的不自觉移动到胯下的位置。最原紧闭双眼，想要把友人淫秽的神态从脑海中消除。下体根部被手指温柔包裹，前段孤零零的吐着精液，因为王马的脸庞靠的很近，温暖的气息偶尔会喷洒到上面。最原脑海里理性和欲望交织，直到感觉前端接触到了柔软的物体，终于睁大了眼睛惊呼。  
“王马君！”

“唔嗯。”  
红色的舌头舔过龟头，舌面舐过前端的敏感处，舔去了溢出的精液，流下去的口水把冠体彻底打湿。王马尝试性地往下舔去，整张脸不时摩擦着阴茎，圆润的脸颊被坚硬的性器压下去一点弧度。虽然技巧和角度不得章法，生涩的口交还是为最原带来了巨大的快感。不仅是被滑腻的舌头舔过的快感让人沉浸，还有王马脸上被阴茎碰触戳弄出的湿痕——包括精液和他自己的涎液全都蹭在了一起。

逐渐摸透了最原的敏感点，王马用口腔包裹住整个龟头，舌头垫在下面在冠状沟附近舔弄。满意地感受到嘴里阴茎的跳动涨大，王马尝试更吞进去一段，填满自己的口腔。抵进咽喉处的深喉对0经验者还有点困难。他只好稍微退出来一点，用手补足对根部和睾丸的关照。  
忘记了羞涩，最原此时被这场淫秽的场景吸引了全部目光，感受着快感源源不断从温暖狭窄的口腔中传递出来。  
“王马君。”  
他自然地低声呼唤侍奉着性器，给予他这份快感的友人的名字。

温软湿热的唇舌搅动带来一阵阵的刺激。对方口被性器堵住，发出被填满的呜咽。无论是啧啧的水声，还是从上面隐约可见领口里的嫩红色乳尖都为淫靡景色增加了更多的欲情色彩。

等下，朋友会做到这种份上吗？  
最原来不及思考。阵阵累积的快感快把他淹没，脊背传来酥麻的电流感直冲脑海。  
“王马君，不行，要射了！”  
慌张的劝告没来得及说完。敏感处传来加大的吮吸力度就加快了最原射精的冲动。脑海一阵空白，只有原始的快感充斥。待到强烈的快感消退，最原立马低头看向头埋在自己胯间的王马。  
“抱歉！王马君！”

紫发少年缓缓吐出口中的阴茎，半眯着眼睛抬头笑了笑。小小的喉结随着吞咽上下动了一下。

“王马君？！”  
“多谢款待～”趴在侦探的胯间，超高校级的总统继续引诱道，“这是最原酱每次喝下去的回礼。”  
小恶魔脸上头发上还沾着粘腻的白色液体，胸口的运动衫还留着没干透的奶渍，散发出淡淡的奶香味。天真可爱的脸庞透露出情色，欲望的暗紫色流光在眼里流转。

“下次我会带着润滑剂的。最原酱对我做什么都可以。”  
“所以，你会用这个把我填满的，对吧？～”

end.


End file.
